


Anonime vie lattee

by rainbowdasharp



Series: WRITOBER2019 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Leo and Tsukasa are in a stable relationship, M/M, Writober 2019, both older than canon!, future!fic, prompt: sheets, really really romantic stuff because I'm a loser when it comes to them, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: Era così facile innamorarsi di lui per i suoi pregi.----------------Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa del Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.





	Anonime vie lattee

Si poteva fermare il tempo?

C'era quel corpo da proteggere dalla vita quotidiana, da strappare alla banalità del mondo. Non voleva assolutamente che qualcuno ne scorgesse i difetti – i pregi... quelli, purtroppo, erano a portata di tutti.

Erano tutti bravi ad amare i pregi di Tsukasa Suou: responsabile, appassionato, determinato al limite del dispotismo. Era facile cogliere le bellezze di quel volto ancora un poco rotondo, fanciullesco quasi, sotto quei capelli rosso scuro, che tanto erano cresciuti in sua assenza; era facile ammirarne il fisico più adulto, longilineo, modellato dalla sua brillante _carriera di re_. 

Era così facile innamorarsi di lui per i suoi pregi.

E, in effetti, la prima volta che si era innamorato di lui, Leo Tsukinaga l'aveva fatto per le sue qualità – le stesse che Tsukasa non aveva esitato a mettere al suo servizio, pur di salvarlo e Leo era rimasto abbagliato dalla luce che emetteva, così accecato che per abituarsi a lui, nei mesi seguenti, aveva dovuto più e più volte distogliere lo sguardo, far finta di vivere ancora nella notte più buia. 

E poi, si era innamorato una seconda volta, e anche una terza: Tsukasa dormiva con la bocca aperta, lo rimproverava quasi sempre quando si presentava ai loro appuntamenti con aspetto a suo parere trasandato, aveva creduto in Babbo Natale fino a qualche anno prima, non coglieva i suoi tremendi doppisensi e poi si arrabbiava, paonazzo, quando si accorgeva che aveva appena insinuato oscenità. 

Infine, si era innamorato di lui quando aveva capito che nessuno avrebbe potuto amarlo nel modo in cui lo faceva Tsukasa Suou: in quel susseguirsi di commenti irritati, di preoccupazioni genuina, di sorrisi e parole dolci come miele, di gesti possessivi nei momenti in cui smetteva di vergognarsi di quel lato di conquistatore che serbava in sé. 

Come poteva non celare agli occhi del mondo quel tesoro così prezioso? Anche fosse stato solo per qualche ora, per pochi minuti, una manciata di secondi – voleva che Tsukasa fosse solo _suo_.

Leo si sistemò meglio contro quel corpo cresciuto troppo in fretta, creò il suo giaciglio su quelle braccia abbandonate nel sonno, che pure reagirono subito, stringendolo in un bisogno istintivo. Afferrò con un po' di difficoltà il lembo delle lenzuola bianche, anonime, già viste e riviste in ogni albergo che li aveva ospitati nei loro incontri saltuari e lo sollevò con un gesto secco, stendendolo fin quando non coprì la nuca di entrambi, come se quel sottilissimo scudo bastasse a nascondere entrambi dagli occhi maligni del mondo.

Tutto questo suo agitarsi, però, aveva finito con l'infastidire l'altro, abbastanza da svegliarlo. Le iridi violacee si rivelarono con timidezza, quasi, nella luce soffocata del loro letto, in quella tenda improvvisata.

«... Leo...» mugugnò, carezzandogli appena la schiena e non riuscendo a trattenere uno sbadiglio, se mpre adorabilmente dimentico delle sue impeccabili maniere quando era sveglio da poco. «... Avevi freddo?» chiese, stringendolo ulteriormente a sé, dando per scontata la risposta più logica, razionale. 

Leo, ancora una volta, ricordò come entrambi vivessero in mondi completamente diversi... ma non si era mai lasciato spaventare dalle migliaia di costellazioni e le vite che ospitavano, dopotutto. Qualunque stella, in quell'universo, poteva scontrarsi con un pianeta nuovo e sconosciuto, che non di meno necessitava di luce per vivere. 

«Un po'» mentì, tenendo nella sua mente quell'infantile bisogno di averlo per sé.

Ancora per qualche minuto, quelle lenzuola sarebbero state l'unica stella di cui aveva bisogno.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> "Ma come Francesca, niente Leokasa per questo writober?" Infedeli (...), sapevamo tutti che la prima - di altre - Leokasa sarebbe arrivata! E' davvero imbarazzante come riesca a fare un intero flusso di coscienza di Leo Tsukinaga quando scrivo Leokasa... vai a capire perché. A quanto pare, poi, mi piace particolarmente descrivere di uno dei due che guarda l'altro dormire (... scritto così super creepy ma ok) perché ci avevo già dato con la GakuTenn con una cosa del genere, ma tant'è. Spero che vi piaccia, come sempre ♥


End file.
